


Broken Bones Are No Fun

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup breaks some bones in a fall while fighting the Screaming Death.





	Broken Bones Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: broken bones

The impact on the sea stack was incredibly painful, but all Hiccup could do was grunt as the air was knocked out of him. He  _ felt  _ cracks inside his body, followed by deep, sharp pain in his ribs and his right arm. He’d broken bones, certainly, but he couldn’t focus on that right now, not when the Screaming Death was bearing down on him.

The dragon approached, and gods, it was so damn big. Hiccup rolled, shielded himself with the arm that wasn’t hurting, though it wasn’t going to do anything if the dragon planned to fire on him.

But then it didn’t, his friends coming to help, driving the dragon away from him. He had to get on Toothless. The adrenaline from the fight was making his pain fade away, and so he was able to get himself up, mount his dragon, and get back into the fray.

  
  


Hiccup didn’t really feel the pain till later, till the fight was done and it’d been calm for about an hour or so. His ribs were aching and burning and his right arm felt the same way. It hurt to breathe, to hold himself up.

“Great job with that dragon, son!” Stoick proclaimed, patting Hiccup much too hard on the shoulder. The sensation reverberated through him, hurting, and he grunted, doubled over though he hadn’t meant to. He didn’t want his dad knowing that he was hurt. That would just have him worrying about him.

“Hiccup?” Stoick now had his hand gently on his shoulder, peering down at him in concern. Hiccup wanted to straighten, but couldn’t. He wanted to crumple to his knees. He was feeling light headed. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Hiccup gasped out.

“No, you’re most certainly not fine. Are you able to straighten?”

“It hurts,” Hiccup admitted. “I took a really rough fall.” He could feel that there were cuts on him under his clothes too, from the friction of hitting the sea stack and sliding. 

“Come on.” Stoick held his other arm very gently now. “Let’s get you to Gothi.”

  
  


Getting Hiccup to Gothi. He was winded by the time they got to the top, his ribs screaming at him with every breath he took. Tears burned in his eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away. He wouldn’t cry in front of his dad.

Gothi took him inside instantly. Hiccup didn’t think it was urgent, but the look on her face said that it didn’t matter, that he was going to be tended to whether he liked it or not. She had him take off his clothing from the waist up, which he needed help with from his dad. Upon doing so, he could see purple and black bruising forming along his right side, and some one his left side too. Gothi looked at it and shook her head, gestured for him to lay down on one of the available beds. Hiccup did so.

He gave a cry when she poked at him. She frowned, placed her hands on him, feeling along his ribs. Gods, that hurt, and he found his hand flying out towards his dad before he could think about it. Stoick sat by the bed, took his hand, squeezed it reassuringly but not too hard.

Gothi felt all over his right side, and then his left one. She made hand signals to Stoick, who would translate for Hiccup. Hiccup was going to have to learn how to interpret those if he was going to be the chief.

“She said you have three broken ribs on your right side and one on your left,” Stoick answered. “Nothing dangerous though. Says they didn’t pierce any organs.”

“That’s good,” Hiccup got out weakly. He was still hurting from the examination, his wounds throbbing.

Next, Gothi looked at his right arm. She shook her head at it, made more hand signals at Stoick.

“She has to set the bone.” Stoick looked upset. “She asked me to hold you down.”

“O-okay.” Hiccup nodded. He was frightened now. He’d never had a bone set in his life, but it seemed incredibly painful. He let his father put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. 

Gothi took his right arm. The break was between his elbow and his wrist. She gripped it tightly…

There was a crack and Hiccup jolted and screamed, pressed against his father’s hands. Then Gothi was releasing him and he was left gasping with his body burning, his right arm throbbing and crying out in agony. Hiccup’s tears were falling now. He hadn’t wanted them to.

“You okay, Hiccup?” his father asked, releasing him. He looked distraught by this whole ordeal. Hiccup could understand that. He was too.

Hiccup nodded, wiped some tears away with his left hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
  


The bones took weeks to heal. In that time, Hiccup was forced on bed rest, which he very much didn’t like. Toothless didn’t like it either. Astrid had to fly him, after Hiccup verbally instructed her how. His friends would come to visit him, which made it better. The pain began to fade.

Not too long after he was healed, the Screaming Death attacked again. Hiccup was hurriedly mounting Toothless, getting ready to fight.

“Let’s not get any broken bones this time, hey, Toothless?”

Toothless made an affirmative sound, and they took off into the air, ready for battle. 


End file.
